hunger_gamepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
The Rise of Panem (250 - 0 BDD) *In the year 2095, the United States of America is devastated by a series of natural disasters and ecological change brought on by rising greenhouse gasses and pollution. Much of the world is also affected by this climate change, and resource wars begin to break out as leading countries struggle to combat a series of uprisings. At least 50 percent of the North American population is wiped out and governments collapse in third-world countries as a consequence of the mass death and chaos. The Panem Accord (240 BDD) *The American government forms the Panem Accord in an effort to control the surviving population and parse out valuable resources, forming The Capitol and creating 13 outlying districts, each with a primary export. 15 BDD *Hephinus Typho becomes the new President of Panem. 7 BDD *Birth of Mags Flanagan 2 BDD *Birth of Coriolanus Snow 0 BDD/ADD *The Treaty of Treason is signed after the districts rebel against the tyranny of the Capitol. 1 ADD *The 1st Hunger Games are held. District 2 tribute Callo Fontane emerges victorious. 11 ADD *The 11th Hunger Games are held. District 4 tribute Mags Flanagan is reaped at the age of 18. She emerges victorious. 25 ADD *The 1st Quarter Quell is held, and each district is forced to elect its own tributes. District 1 tribute Dyna Boggins emerges victorious. 27 ADD *Hephinus Typho dies of an illness, although official records keep hidden the fact that he was actually assassinated in a ploy by Coriolanus Snow to take over his position as President. *Coriolanus Snow becomes the new President of Panem. 33 ADD *Poppy Everdeen is born in District 12. 34 ADD *Haymitch Abernathy is born in District 12. *Maysilee Donner is born in District 12. 38 ADD *The 38th Hunger Games are held. Porter Millicent Tripp from District 5 emerges victorious. 42 ADD *Effie Trinket is born in the Capitol. 45 ADD *The 45th Hunger Games are held. Chaff from District 11 emerges victorious. 50 ADD *The 2nd Quarter Quell is held, and twice as many tributes are reaped from each district. Haymitch Abernathy emerges victorious. 51 ADD *The 51st Hunger Games are held. *Finnick Odair is born in District 4. 54 ADD *Johanna Mason is born in District 7. 58 ADD *The 58th Hunger Games are held. *Katniss Everdeen is born in District 12. 62 ADD *The 62nd Hunger Games are held. Enobaria from District 2 emerges victorious. *Primrose Everdeen is born in District 12. 63 ADD *The 63rd Hunger Games are held. Gloss Dufont from District 1 emerges victorious. 64 ADD *The 64th Hunger Games are held. Cashmere Dufont from District 1 emerges victorious. 65 ADD *The 65th Hunger Games are held. Finnick Odair from district 4 emerges victorious. 67 ADD *The 67th Hunger Games are held. Augustus Braun of District 1 emerges victorious. 70 ADD *The 70th Hunger Games are held. Annie Cresta from District 4 emerges victorious. 71 ADD *The 71st Hunger Games are held. Johanna Mason from District 7 emerges victorious. 72 ADD *Seneca Crane is promoted to head gamemaker by President Snow. 73 ADD *The 73rd Hunger Games are held. Helios from District 2 emerges victorious. 74 ADD *The 74th Hunger Games are held. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark emerge victorious. 75 ADD *The 75th Hunger Games are held.